Theift
by Dark winged writer
Summary: On Friday Night Smackdown, Dean steals Seth's briefcase and Seth wants it back. But Dean won't give it back for nothing. Dean/Seth slash. Only a lime though.


I looked around waiting for him to show up. He'd come see me sometime. He wanted his precious briefcase back. I tossed the thing up in the air and caught it. I held it at arms length and and studied it. It was bent and the paint was chipping. I can only laugh at the thought of Seth toting it through the airports he hates attention being put on him if he isn't in front of a camera.

I heard some loud stomping. "Dean, give it the fuck back!" I looked around and found a set of molten chocolate eyes glaring at me.

"Gotta do something for me to get it." I smirked. Looking him up and down noticing he was still in his ring gear, but so was I. "After we shower."

Seth reached for the briefcase and I yanked it back, using my 3 inch height advantage to it's fullest. "Come on Dean, I'll let you fuck me at the hotel. Just give it back." Seth jumped again.

"Oh I'll do that too, but thats not what I want right now. So are we going to go shower, or are you going to keep pouting at me." I got an inch from his face and tilted my head at him. One of these days someone was going to try and put me in that rubber room that JBL keeps talking about, I know I look insane like this.

"Fine," he grabbed the arm that wasn't keeping his briefcase hostage. "But we are showering in my locker room. Kane left already." He grumbled.

"Thats fine with me." I followed behind him, watching his ass as he walked. I swear he should have been a woman with the way his hips swing.

He pushed the door open to reveal a black leather couch and a bench with the bathroom on the wall behind the bench. I looked at the couch and saw my bag on the couch, open. "Yes I went and got your shit. I know you, you're a pain in the ass."

"Literally when it comes to you." I laughed as I reached for the hem of my tank.

My hands got batted away. "Yeah, literally when it comes to me." Seth pushed my tank up and pulled it over my head, ruffling my curls as he slid his hands down my shoulders, pressing a knot he found. He dropped to his knees and untied my boots. I slipped them off as his hands went to my belt and he opened it and my jeans. He groaned as it was revealed that I went to the ring without underwear. "If I had known this, I would have groped you. Kane be damned."

"That doesn't shock me." I answered as he quickly tugged on my jeans so the fell off of my hips and pooled around my ankles. I kicked them away and reached for Seth.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and undid his boots with years of practice. I hooked my fingers in the sides of his tights and pulled them down. What was revealed had me groaning. I looked up at him, "You really are a slut for me."

"I happen to like the way they feel." Seth sounded confident as I pulled the sky blue thong down his legs to pool with his tights around his ankles.

"You like that you can be an undercover slut and the fans still think you're all men. Even though I think like over half the women there think you're taking it from me, Roman, or both." I laughed as I hopped up and grabbed Seth's hand and lead him to the shower.

I reached in and turned the water on, noticing that Seth's shampoo and conditioner were in the shower but it was my body wash on the ledge. I stepped under the spray enjoying the heat on my sore shoulders, that is until Seth had had enough waiting and pushed me against the wall. He took my mouth in one hell of a kiss that felt like it was too short to leave us as breathless as it did.

"So what is it I have to do to get my briefcase back?" He asked stepping under the water. I watched droplets trail down his chest and licked my lips. "Dean?" He asked getting my attention.

"Blow me," I replied relaxing against the tiles as Seth started to wash his hair.

"I'm serious Dean." He whined rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. WHen did he shampoo it. Paying attention to what he was doing when I saw him like this didn't work well, I don't know why I try.

"So am I." I answered grabbing my body wash and Seth wash cloth seeing it already used. I really should stop staring.

I ran the cloth over my body and stepped into the spray to rinse off. I watched Seth as he finally put it together. "So you want me too..." He trailed off.

"Blow me, suck me off, and any other way your polite mind can think of how to say it that my dirty one can't." I laughed at the look on his face as I mentioned what people saw as the main difference between us. Then it changed to elation.

His hand shot out and turned the water off and grabbed me on the way back and quickly dragged me out of the bathroom. He pushed me on the couch and spread my legs to kneel between them. "How long have you wanted to do this. You know you don't have to ask. I'd never turn you down." I laughed as he shot me a glare his wet hair framing his face.

"You haven't been around for six weeks. Forgive me for being eager for doing something I love to do to you." He gave me a slight smile as he licked me from base to tip.

"Wow, cock slut moment Seth. Please tell me, why do you like doing this to me." I groaned as he licked me again.

"For the same reason you like to fuck me. I get to see you come undone." Seth smirked before he closed his mouth over the tip of my cock.

"Fuck Seth, suck a good mouth." I moaned as he went farther down my cock. My hip thrust up against my conscious movement. Instead of gagging he swallowed me all the way down. "Fuck Hell, Seth." I moaned as he sucked harder and quicker. I don't know if he was more eager for his briefcase of my my come. "Seth you have like ten seconds." I moaned out the warning know he wouldn't give me a break. My hand tangle in his hair as I thrust my hips up and my come went down his throat. I moaned his name as I pulled him up.

I pulled him against me and kissed him. I bit his bottom lip and he let me in. My tongue started to battle with his and I could taste myself. I pulled back. "You are way too damn good at that." I panted. "I guess you can have your briefcase back."

Seth laughed. "You can hold on to for a bit. I don't think I did a good enough job."

**A/N: SO THIS IS THE SECOND SLASH STORY THAT I'VE POSTED TODAY AND THIS MIGHT BE A SERIES. IT WILL START AT THE BEGINNING OF THE FEUD. THANKS TO A FEW FRIENDS.**


End file.
